


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, beware of sap, but i promise he doesnt, neil gets slammed into a wall thrice, sappy andrew is present, so this probably sounds like he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Foxes win, but an opposing player decides to take his rage out on Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> #20: things you said that I wasn't meant to hear

Andrew wasn’t fast enough this time. He saw the massive backliner’s eyes flash as Neil scored another shot just as the buzzer went off, saw the brute start moving towards Neil as the rest of the Foxes distracted themselves with celebrating. Andrew was out of his goal before the man even made contact, but he wasn’t fast enough. The backliner picked Neil up completely, slamming him _hard_ into the wall once, twice, _three times_.

Andrew almost choked when he saw Neil’s head snap back before his entire body fell limp. He reached the two of them and shoved the backliner away from Neil before he could do any more damage; Neil’s prone body slid down the wall to fall in a heap. The other Foxes had taken note by this point, and Andrew only got in two swings before Dan and Matt took over the retaliation.

Andrew knelt in front of Neil, hands hovering, not sure where it was safe to touch; the backliner had crushed him against the wall— _anything_ could be broken. He settled for a hand against Neil’s throat—to check his pulse, to try to remain some form of normality (though he wasn’t _usually_ so careful, his hand _usually_ a welcome pressure against Neil’s windpipe).

“Neil,” he tried to say, but it came out as a rasp. Andrew tried again, louder this time, “ _Neil_.”

“Oh god,” Nicky said as he ran up, falling to his knees beside Andrew. He glanced between Andrew, hands shaking against Neil’s neck, and Neil, unmoving and breathing shallowly; Nicky turned around, seeking Kevin or Wymack, somebody who could _help_. “Call 911,” he screamed across the court.

Wymack turned bone-white, fumbling for his phone; Nicky turned back. “Andrew,” he said. Andrew ignored him, one of his hands having found its way to Neil’s, knuckles white as he gripped it. “Wymack is calling an ambulance. He needs to go to a hospital.”

Andrew spit, “No one is taking him _anywhere_.”

Renee came up on his other side, cradling her helmet in her hands to keep her from reaching out to Andrew. “Andrew,” she said softly, “there are doctors that will take care of him. He’ll be alright.”

Andrew’s hand shifted on Neil’s neck, sliding up to rest against his jaw. He couldn’t look away from Neil, but said, “I’m going with him.”

* * *

 Neil was in a daze when he woke. He couldn’t find the strength to push his eyelids open, could barely find it in him to breathe. He remembered the backliner’s look of rage when he reached for Neil, but not much after that. His entire body ached, and he could feel a brace around his neck, so he knew it didn’t end well for him.

Neil’s aware of someone else in the room; could hear their shaking breaths, feel their hands gripping his. He knew it was Andrew, though the shaking was out of the ordinary.

If Neil could speak, he would ask what was wrong. If he could move, he would reach and pull Andrew closer. But he couldn’t.

“Oh, Neil,” Andrew said quietly, the only sound in the room other than breathing men and beeping machines. Andrew takes a deep breath, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you—”

Andrew cut himself off, his head falling onto their joined hands, hair tickling Neil’s bare wrists. Andrew continued, mumbling against Neil’s hand, “The doctors say you’ll survive, but they’re not sure when you’ll wake up.”

Quieter still, “I hope it’s soon.”

Neil knew Andrew was baring his soul, not realizing Neil was conscious enough to hear him. Neil tried to move his fingers, to show Andrew that he was fine.

“I bet you’d be telling everyone you’re fine right now, if they were here.” Just like that, as if their minds were perfectly in sync.

He can feel the brush of Andrew’s eyelashes against his wrist, “I know if it was me in here, you wouldn’t leave me. You’d probably tear down anyone who tried to get you to leave, with that insufferable smart mouth of yours. I won’t leave you either; they’d have to kill me to get me to leave your side.”

All was quiet, save for the machines beeping next to Neil’s bed. Andrew’s breathing was heavy, but Neil was no closer to being able to move than he’d been when he woke. He tried to open his mouth, to move his fingers, to make any sort of noise.

“I hate you,” Andrew whispered, lips against Neil’s scarred wrist. “Don’t leave me.”

Neil felt like his heart was breaking, and he managed to move his index finger, tapping it against Andrew’s throat.

“Neil?” Andrew said hesitantly, leaning over Neil’s chest; Neil could feel his breath against his face.

Neil finally beat whatever was holding his eyes closed, and they fluttered open, focusing on Andrew and drinking in the sight of him. His expression changed infinitesimally, but Neil could read the relief in his eyes.

“Neil,” Andrew breathed, squeezing Neil’s hand with both of his.

Neil forced his mouth open, voice coming out as barely a whisper, “I won’t leave you if I can help it.”

Andrew closed his eyes, bringing Neil’s hand back to his lips. “189%” he whispered back, words a flutter against Neil’s scarred fingers. Neil tightened his hand around Andrew’s, and he swore he saw a smile pass across Andrew’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/142157917688/how-about-20-for-an-andreil-prompt)


End file.
